world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031014Ryspor Seriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:21 -- 12:22 CA: "Hey. Ryspor." 12:23 GT: ~Ryʃpor tvrnʃ at the ʃovnd of her voice. "Oh, hello there, ʃeriad." He ʃqvintʃ hiʃ eyeʃ exaggeratedly. "Or, wait, iʃ it Beav?"~ 12:23 CA: "What?" 12:24 CA: "I mean, I know we're both light players, but... we don't look alike, at all... Maybe it's the horns? ooh ooh! Or the Teal blood, who knows." 12:24 GT: ~He feignʃ ʃhock. "Yov didn't know? Yovr 'kiʃmeʃiʃ', Tlaloc, haʃ a bit of trovble finding yov ʃttractive." He ʃmirkʃ. "Apparently, he'ʃ taken to ʃqvinting ʃo he can pretend yov're Beav."~ 12:25 CA: Seriad frowns, "Oh. Well... Fuck Tlaloc... I... guess..." 12:26 GT: ~"I ʃhovld hope not. I'd be at rather the diʃadvantage if yov did." He leanʃ againʃt a wall. "ʃo what do yov need thiʃ time?"~ 12:28 CA: She regains her ~composure~ "I'm... BORED! So, so, very bored." 12:29 GT: ~"And?"~ 12:30 CA: "Well, that's it. There's jack-shit to do here, Kikate is annoying, Jossik's a hero-tool Vejant is... well, Vejant's... I don't know. Meouet's... Heheheh" 12:32 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "Heheheh? Not cheating again, are we?"~ 12:33 CA: "Uhm..." She bites her lip, "Nooo..." "Hey fuck you!" 12:35 GT: ~He lavghʃ. "ʃo forward tonight. Tell me more, I won't jvdge. Mvch. At thiʃ point I'm jvʃt waiting to ʃee the reaʃon yov'll break vp with them THIʃ time, really. I might ʃet vp a bingo chart."~ 12:36 CA: "Oh no, no, Heheheh, it's noooooothing. Nah, nothing. No relationships, nah. No seriously." 12:37 GT: ~"I'm ʃvre. And my blood iʃn't pvrple, either."~ 12:38 CA: "Like I care, are you suggesting another tasting? Should we invite the whole time? Fruity Rhumpus Blood Taste City?" 12:38 CA: "Team." 12:39 CA: "Get hype, we're making this happen." 12:39 GT: ~"I am ʃo hype, reʃt aʃʃvred. All of the hype."~ 12:40 CA: "Mmm, BLueberry... And... What would Jossik taste like?" 12:40 CA: "Pears? Pssssh" 12:41 GT: ~"I'd ʃay more of an apple, really. Pearʃ are too lime-eʃqve."~ 12:42 CA: "Mhm, you're right... These flavors get me so hot and bothered. I'm joking. THat was a joke." 12:44 GT: ~"Yov ʃtarted it," he pointʃ ovt.~ 12:47 CA: She moves over to the wall, mocking him "Wow, so cool. Such a rude troll, leaning on walls like a badass, where's your bubblegum, and sunglasses?" 12:48 GT: ~"I mvʃt have left them vp yovr ʃeedflap, my apologieʃ."~ 12:51 CA: "Rude too, That's hot. Yep, so hot and bothered right now, can't handle it." 12:53 GT: ~"Oh, forgive me if I'm hoʃtile to my potential kiʃmeʃiʃ, the troll I'm ʃvppoʃed to hate with every fiber of my being, which I do, believe me," he hiʃʃeʃ.~ 12:55 CA: "UNF. Your hissing, I can do that too! Hiss hiss, so spooky!" 12:56 GT: ~"Oh dear GodOʃ, jvʃt ʃTOP with the half-panned ʃarcaʃm! It'ʃ PATHETIC."~ 12:59 CA: "Whaaaaa? You don't LIKE it? And here I am, wasting my precious, PRECIOUS time on it and you find it pathetic?... Not as pathetic as you. I mean, I get it, you want to show your 'authority' With your hissing and name-calling." 01:00 CA: "But that's even WORSE you just look so... Dumb, and... well, Tlaloc." 01:00 GT: ~He lavghʃ deriʃively. "Try ʃqvinting, it might help. Jvʃt aʃk him."~ 01:02 CA: She squints, a grin on her face, "Yep looks like Tlaloc. Would you like to comment on my ass to make the illusion complete?" 01:03 GT: ~"If that makeʃ yov feel leʃʃ aʃhamed of thiʃ whole affair. Except, oh yeʃ, yov never had any in the firʃt place.~ 01:03 GT: ((*")) 01:05 CA: She gasps, "EXCUSE YOU! I'll have you know, I have the fairest ass in all of the land." 01:07 GT: ~"I have it on record that my own iʃ 'pert', which iʃ fairly good, I ʃhovld think."~ 01:09 CA: She moves a hand to her fishy-rear defensively "Please... Pert? More like... uh... AWFUL" 01:11 GT: ~"Waʃ that really the beʃt yov covld come vp with? I think yovr poʃterior may have deflated in ʃhame jvʃt then."~ 01:12 CA: "I- I..." 01:13 GT: ~"Oh, ʃpit it ovt, why don't yov? We might be here all day if yov ʃtart ʃTVTTERING of all thingʃ."~ 01:14 CA: "Oh... S-Shut up!" She plants her lips upon his yadda yadda yadda mack mack smooch smooch 01:14 CA: Oh wait 01:15 GT: ((?)) 01:16 CA: She firmly grabs his booty, 'It is not pert! Uh... Yeah, totally not pert.' 01:16 GT: ~He retaliateʃ by grabbing her behind aʃ well. "ʃpeak for yovrʃelf. I'm having a hard time finding ʃomething to grab back here."~ 01:18 CA: "You just have wriggler sized hands" She makes an effort to really jut it out there 01:20 GT: ~Ryʃpor rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ and pvʃheʃ it back in.~ 01:23 CA: "Really..." 01:24 GT: ~Ryʃpor blvʃheʃ a little. "A-ah! Vm. Merely, haha, trying to enʃvre fair, fair play..."~ 01:26 CA: "Look who's stuttering now..." 01:27 GT: ~"Oh, ʃhvt vp."~ 01:28 CA: She gives his butt a final teasing squeeze, and backs away. "heheh" 01:29 GT: ~He mock-povtʃ, compoʃvre regained. "Teaʃe."~ 01:30 CA: "That's how I please..." She breathes... "I- I'm going to, uh... Find something to... do..." 01:31 GT: ~"ʃvre yov don't mean ʃomeONE?" He ʃmirkʃ again.~ 01:32 CA: "Like I need someone..." She mumbles, "Uh, no. Fuck you and all" Birds are raised and she is off ((trumpets play)) 01:33 GT: ~Ryʃpor finally letʃ himʃelf blvʃh, reaching a hand to hiʃ rear ʃvbconʃciovʃly.~